Phineas and Ferb: Dragon Age
by Sungod888 leader of Team-X
Summary: Episode 1: After befrending a dangerous dragon, the gang has to protect him from his father. when he sees the dragon the only way to save there dragon rocket is by proving hes nice


Hey guys its mystic1234 with my new series... Phineas and ferb: age of the dragons. This is the first episode now heres the summary

Summary: after the gang befriends a fierce dragon, the owner of the town of yore threatens to send them off to an endless voyage across the ocean. The only solution is to show the owner that the dragon is friendly.

It was a dark day in yore. The Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Baljeet and Buford were huddled up in there house protecting them from the fire of the dragons overhead. They were protecting themselves from dragons because they were vikings. Phineas was looking out the window to see if there were any dragons surrounding the house. That's when Phineas spotted something zooming through the sky. Something flung at it and it suddenly went hurtling down. "guys check this out" exclaimed Phineas. Everyone looked out the window wide eyed at what they were seeing. The thing crashed into the forest. Being the most curious kids in the town they decided that they would check it out the next day.

"okay guys and gall" Phineas started. "the thing crashed about 0.5 miles northwest of here, now lets trek on. After they reached they crash site they noticed a huge boulder was split in 2. "i think this is it" Exclaimed Phineas. He peered over the boulder and then quickly hid back behind it. "guys its a dragon" said Phineas, who was still breathing heavily. "really" exclaimed Isabella. "shh" he replied. Phineas peered over the boulder for a few minutes but the dragon didn't move. "i think its injured" Phineas said quietly. They slowly moved towards it but Phineas was the only one to keep going. " guys what are you doing" Phineas mouthed at them. "staying a safe way away from the dragon" they all mouthed back. Phineas sighed and moved closer. The dragon twitched its wing which made Phineas' heart start pounding. He stared at something crimson red on its leg. "blood" he said quietly to the others. He inched forward even more. With each step Phineas' heart beat faster and harder. He pulled out a small roll of absorbent wrap and unrolled it a bit. He knelt down next to the dragon and started wrapping it around the injured spot. Everyone stared in amazement as the dragon sat up and stared at him. Instead of attacking like most of the dragons, instead it layed its head on his lap. The rest of the gang, seeing how the dragon wasnt very dangerous, they moved forward and then knelt down next to the dragon. "so the dragon isn't dangerous, it was just looking for company, and of course someone who would fix his leg." said Phineas staring into the eyes of the dragon and rubbing the scales on its back. "okay we should probably be heading back now, before anyone notices we're gone." said Ferb "okay" everyone replied. "dont worry little drag-" Phineas started but then corrected himself when the dragon let out a low growl. "sorry big dragon" they started walking and then Isabelle said "maybe we should name him" " maybe we should name him rocket" said baljeet. "wow thats a pretty clever name baljeet" started Phineas "all in favour say I" "I" everyone said.

They were almost at the village when Phineas broke the seemingly endless silence. "i think Rocket is a good drago-" but he suddenly trailed because when they reached the gate Phineas' heart sank to the bottom of his stomach. The leader of the town also more commonly known as the groups dad. "WHERE IN THE WORLD HAVE YOU BEEN" he bellowed. Phineas began sweating but quickly got a hold of himself. " we've been travelling in the forest" Phineas half-lied. His dads voice went calm "well at least your okay you bunch of rascals." he said.

It was sunset and the gang was discussing what they would do. "well we cant tell dad now."said Isabella. "there has to be a way to tell him" Phineas said "well at least a way to tell him without him going completely ballistic." said Ferb. "well we might as well eat and get a good night sleep. We have a bg day planned tomorrow remember, its the prairie festival." said Phineas who was now trying to bite of a thick peace of meat of the fish he cooked. "but that means we cant visit rocket tomorrow." said Isabella. Phineas swallowed the meat and said "oh no we can visit him if we get up early tomorrow"

The sun was just raising when the gang reached where crashed. They didnt see rocket anywhere. Just then rocket jumped on Phineas' back and he toppled on his stomach. Rocket started licking his ear. "rocket" Phineas said in a playful yet complaining tone. Rocket got off his back and started walking around them as if he sensed danger. "rocket, do you see anything" said Phineas. Rocket suddenly growled and stared at a little gap in the forest. Suddenly a dragon shot out from the gap and everyone scattered around the opening. It attacked rocket but he started defending himself. He snapped his jaw wildly at the dragon but the other dragon flew in the air. Rocket shot straight at him. They started to fly at each other at ridiculously high speeds. unfortunately rocket was smashed on his left wing and he crashed into a tree and onto its back. The other dragon landed on rocket pinning him to the ground. The anger within Phineas had reached a point where he had to do something. He grabbed his sword and stabbed the dragons leg. It screeched with pain and flew off. Phineas blew on the tip of the sword which he has used in defence against dragons. "well thats out of the way and I dont think rockets hurt." Phineas said, but he suddenly regreted saying them. They probably didnt realise how much noise they made because his father and ½ of the town was at the entrance of the clearing. "ALL OF YOU, HERE NOW" bellowed there father. They all walked over to him, heads hanging. "ARE YOU KIDS MAD. HANGING AROUND A DRAGON. YOU MUST BE MAD." he yelled. "but bu-" Phineas stammered but he was interrupted again "i cant believe my own sons and daughter would do this, just go to the house." "but" phineas started. "Just go" said his father "and no coming to the festival." The gang slowly made there way to the town.

It had been 3 days since the gang had last seen rocket and they couldnt help but wonder where he was. One day when they were walking through town there was a loud screeching sound. Its was a dragon. The dragon was circling Phineas and suddenly diving at him. Phineas ran off screaming for help but no one would dare go near this dragon. Meanwhile rocket was roosting in a cliff edge. As if he could sense it he suddenly flew of towards the town. Back at the town the dragon was about to fire at him when a blur as fast as a bullet suddenly smashed into its side. It was rocket "Rocket" Phineas exclaimed. Rocket was attacking the dragon with all its force. It was attacking the dragon until I gave up and flew away for what they thought was forever. "so thats the dragon you found" there dad said as he appeared. "yes" Phineas said as he got up to rockets side "his name is rocket." Said Phineas "well he doesnt seem dangerous and he did save your life so I guess you can keep him" said his father. The gang started cheering.

Next episode trailer: when the dragon returnes (not rocket but the other one) he captures Phineas, Isabella and Buford. its up to ferb and baljeet to save them. along the way they find a true bond and a new friend.


End file.
